A Very Magical Beginning
by minithepeanut
Summary: Intrigued by some books she discovered in her attic, Jade starts practising witchcraft and magic, although this puts a strain on her relationship with Beck, because he feels it is polluting her mind. R&R


**Okay, so this is my mystery triquel that's been very mysterious up until now. I hope y'all enjoy and let me know in the review. (OCs will be introduced in the second story and one in this story.)**

**Summary – **  
>Intrigued by some books she discovered in her attic, Jade starts practising witchcraft and magic, although this puts a strain on her relationship with Beck, because he feels it is polluting her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>After she had finished sorting through her pile of junk, for what she was keeping, Jade pulled out an old shoebox and started throwing her keepsakes in it. It was mostly just photos of her with her whole family, or her with Beck or notes that Beck wrote to her, but her mother was deadly serious about throwing out anything she didn't pack away. Once the box was full, Jade pulled out her sharpie and labelled the box.<p>

**Jade's Stuff.**

She wrote in big, black letters over the label on the shoebox. She picked up the box, and placed in on top of her two larger shoeboxes that were going into storage when she left to move in with Beck, at least until they had enough room to put it.

She picked the boxes up and carried them out into the hallway, where the pull-down ladder was already opened from her last trip.  
>"Is that everything?" Her tall, thin mother asked, as she brought up more empty cardboard boxes.<br>"Everything that's staying here." She assured as she placed the two larger boxes and carried up the first one. The light was left on from before, yet the cockroaches still decided to scamper around whenever the slender goth made a step in her clunky boots. Refraining from throwing up every time one went near her, she continued her passage over to where her collection of 'stuff' as she had labelled it, right next to her older sister Marci's. Jade stopped for a moment, after placing down her fifth or sixth box, and took a brief look at her older sister's pile, that was placed up their after she died.

There were a few boxes, filled with photos, report cards, diaries, and even some clothes. Then there was a large rustic chest with a padlock on the front.  
>"Interesting." Jade mumbled, as she tossed around ideas in her head, before temporarily shaking the thoughts away so she could go collect more of her stuff.<p>

She climbed half down the ladder, and picked up one of the larger boxes that her mother was holding up for her.  
>"Thanks." She thanked, as she climbed back up the remainder of the way. Yet again, she carried it over to the corner with her stuff and placed it down, and repeated for the last box.<p>

Once she was sure that her mother was no longer around the ladder she pulled out a lock pick from her pocket and started to prod at the large steel padlock that so-heavily protected her deceased sister's belongings. It was a few moments of fidgeting before she succeeded in unlocking it. She slid her lock pick into her back pocket and pulled the lock off of the metal hoop it was looped through.

The first thing she noticed when she opened the large chest was a pile of zip-lock bags filled with different types of leaves and weeds, which Jade couldn't help but assume were drugs, until she started digging deeper and uncovered a large, musty book at the bottom, entitled Magic for Magically Gifted. There was no author written on the front cover, but yet again, there was a padlock. The padlock on the book was a lot smaller than her lock pick was useful for, causing the crouching brunette to sum up another idea of opening it. Then she remembered a little necklace that her sister had given to her weeks before she died, with a tiny key as its charm.

Being cautious as to not make too much noise, Jade tiptoed over to her room and picked up her still-to-be-packed jewellery box and pulled open the lid. She entwined her fingers through several different chains and charms before she found the minute key and slid it in with her lock pick.

Yet again, Jade made the familiar trip to the attic ladder and climbed up. Only, this time she was not bombarded by idiotic roaches that couldn't differentiate between light and dark. Picking up the book, she inserted the key, crossing her fingers in hopes that the key would work.  
>"Yes." She sighed, relieved as the lock opened and fell off the book. The pages inside the book were browning and dusty and covered in black handwriting. The first page appeared to be written in Latin, with English translations written on a piece of computer paper with Marci's handwriting splattered over the top of the page.<p>

All it said was 'Have fun, sis. Also, don't tell mother dearest.'

She still thought the whole thing was fake, yet she couldn't deny being intrigued to some degree. She couldn't decide if it was a seriously magical book, or if it was just some list of illusions that her sister had left for her.

The logic and reasoning in her kept pushing her towards the first idea, but the dreamer decided to turn the page.

On the next page she noticed a description of how to cast simple spells. It had a brief paragraph about how you must empty your mind and simply think of what you wanted. Then if you focused on it long enough it would happen.

Jade couldn't believe it, but she still felt the urge to test it. She walked over to the pull cord for the small light bulb that was lighting up the musty attic and turned off the light and then sat down.

She sat down the way she'd been taught to meditate and emptied her mind.

'I need a light.' She said to herself, over and over, whilst clamping her eyes shut out of fear.  
>"JADE!" Her mother yelled out, causing Jade to snap out of her trance. She only caught a brief glimpse of the bright white light before it disappeared.<br>"WHAT?" She snapped back.  
>"What are you still doing in the attic? Get out of there." She ordered.<p>

Jade picked up her necklace and slid it back down into her pocket and pushed the padlock on the book back into a locked position. She placed the book over in the corner back in Marci's chest and locked that as well. She knew Marci was definitely hiding something from her mother, and she didn't want the both of them to get in trouble, even though Marci probably couldn't get punished in her current situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I changed that end of this chapter because, well, the original one was lame. If you like this story tell me in a review. If you dislike this story, you can tell me in a review but I've already planned out this entire story so idk…balloons.<strong>

**Also, I'm not sure how often I can update but hopefully I'll have one up every week. Just not all on Mondays. Happy Halloween y'all. Don't worry this story is only gonna be short (about 5-10 chapters)**

**Luvv ya,  
>xxMini<br>**


End file.
